Sasago Tunnel
by Riez Natsumi Khafiza
Summary: Sebuah terowongan yang akhir-akhir ini terkenal karena diberitakan ambruk itu adalah terowongan kesialan untukku. Terowongan itu berhasil merenggut nyawa seseorang yang paling kucintai, Kujyou Kazune. All Karin's POV/ Bad summary/ Fic oneshoot pertama/ Review, ne?


Kalian sudah mendengar berita ambruknya terowongan Sasago di Jepang, bukan? Terowongan yang panjangnya mencapai 4 kilometer dan terletak 80 km dari barat Tokyo, tepatnya di Jalan Raya Chou, Otsuki, itu ambruk pada jam 08.00 pagi hari Minggu tanggal 2 Desember yang lalu. Terowongan itu adalah terowongan kesialan untukku. Dikabarkan 9 orang tewas di tempat kejadian. Ya, salah satu dari korban-korban itu adalah pacarku, Kujyou Kazune.

**Kamichama Karin Chu © Koge Donbo**

**Sasago Tunnel © Riez Natsumi Khafiza**

**Warning: Oneshot, Little News, Character Death, GaJe, Abal, OOT, Aneh, Sedia obat sebelum membaca fic!**

**Sasago Tunnel**

Aku berdiri dan menatap kosong batu nisan di hadapanku. Hujan dan petir-petir yang menyambar seperti ikut berduka atas perginya orang yang jasadnya berbaring di tumpukan tanah di depanku. Aku ditemani oleh kucingku, Shii-chan, juga teman-temanku, Kujyou Himeka, Kujyou Kazusa, Nishikiori Michiru, Kuga Jin, Yi Miyon, Sakurai Yuuki, Karasuma Rika, Tsutsumu Shingen, Karasuma Kirio, Karasuma Kirika, dan Karasuma Himeka. Kazusa dengan setia memayungiku yang terus berdiri mematung. Himeka sepertinya sangat sedih dengan tragedi yang kami alami ini. Micchi dan Jin pun terlihat terpukul dengan kejadian yang ditimpa sahabat mereka. Tapi akulah yang sebenarnya sangat sedih dan terpukul dengan kejadian ini. Air mata sudah mengalir deras melalui pipiku sejak awal pemakaman. Tragedi naas itu terjadi saat kami berenam hendak pergi ke Istana Nagoya dan Gunung Fuji untuk liburan musim gugur…

* * *

Kriiiiinnnggg… kriiiiinnnnggg…

"_Moshi-moshi_, dengan siapa ini?" tanya Himeka sambil mengangkat gagang pintu,-ralat gagang telepon. "Oh mau ke Karin-chan, ya? _Chotto matte, ne_?"

"Karin-chan…! Ada telepon dari Rika-chan!" panggil Himeka.

Aku yang sedang mendengarkan musik dan menggambar di lantai atas segera melepas headset-ku yang berbentuk kucing dan membalas panggilan Himeka.

"Iya… tunggu sebentar…!" jawabku.

_Rika-chan… mau apa dia meneleponku? Jangan bilang dia mau menyombongkan sesuatu lagi…!_ pikirku sambil menuruni tangga.

Ya, Rika, nama lengkapnya Karasuma Rika. Dia adalah rival-ku untuk merebut Kazune-kun. Dia itu orangnya (harus kuakui) cerdas, cantik, dan kaya. Sayangnya, sifatnya itu lho… angkuh, licik, penaik darah, tidak ingin direndahkan, dan selalu menyombongkan diri. Singkatnya, dia adalah RIVAL sejatiku.

"_Moshi-moshi_," kataku lumayan malas. "_Doushita no_, Rika-chan?"

"_Kau sedang liburan?"_ tanya yang di sebrang telepon, Rika.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"_Kemarin aku berlibur dan bermalam di rumah sepupuku, tepatnya di Nagoya. Lalu kami pergi ke Istana Nagoya, di atap istananya ada dua Shachi, itu lho… ikan legenda berkepala harimau yang dibuat dari emas murni! Lalu kami pergi ke Menara Tokyo, seru sekali berada di atasnya! Kami bisa melihat Tokyo dari atas menara!"_

"Lalu…?"

"_Kau pasti tidak akan bisa pergi ke Istana Nagoya atau Menara Tokyo sepertiku!"_

"Hei!" Benar kan, cewek PENAIK DARAH. "Aku bisa ke Istana Nagoya, bahkan Gunung Fuji sekalipun!"

"_Yang benar…? Aku tidak percaya ah…"_

"Baiklah, tunggu sampai kau melihat foto-fotoku di Istana Nagoya dan Gunung Fuji minggu depan di kelas!"

"_Semut-semut pun akan memakan kopi jika kau berhasil melakukannya,"_

"Jika aku menang, berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan bersikap sombong lagi!"

"_Jika aku yang menang…?"_

"Kau… boleh memiliki Kazune-kun selama seminggu…"

"_Hmm… baiklah, kurasa itu cukup adil,"_

"Baiklah, _sayonara_,"

_"_Sayonara_,"_

Huh! Dasar, Rika! Seenaknya saja dia menyombongkan dirinya dalam hal seperti itu! Tapi aku juga tidak boleh menyerah, sebab aku mempertaruhkan Kazune-kun untuk tantangannya! _Ganbatte_, Karin-chan!

"Kazune-kun! Himeka-chan! Kazusa-chan! Micchi! Jin-kun! Ayo kita pergi ke Istana Nagoya dan Gunung Fuji!" seru Karin.

"Eh, kenapa tiba-tiba, Karin-sama?" tanya Kazusa yang sedang membawa 6 cangkir cokelat hangat.

"Umm… kan mumpung libur musim gugur sampai minggu depan, jadi kita bisa mengabadikan momen indah di sana!" jawab Karin.

"Boleh juga usul Hanazono-san, bagaimana menurutmu, Kazune-kun?" tanya Micchi.

"Boleh saja," jawab Kazune.

"_Cool_! Ayo kita bersiap!" seru Jin sambil mengangkat tangannya yang dikepal.

"Ayo, Karin-chan! Kazusa-chan!" ajak Himeka.

Malamnya, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur. Sama seperti saat malam sebelum orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Aku merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi besok. Lebih buruk dari taruhanku dengan Rika tadi sore. Aku merasa besok yang akan pulang ke rumah hanyalah lima orang. Entah siapa yang tidak akan pulang, Himeka? Kazusa? Micchi? Jin? Dan muncul nama mengerikan di otakku, Kazune. Tapi aku langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Aku berharap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku pun akhirnya tertidur karena terlalu banyak memikirkan hal itu.

**Sasago Tunnel**

_Hmm…? Tempat apa ini? Di sini hanya ada kegelapan, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Kazune-kun? Himeka-chan? _Minna_? Dimana kalian? Tolong keluarkan aku dari tempat gelap ini, _Kamisama_!_

_Clash! Tiba-tiba ada cahaya putih yang muncul di depan mataku, kelihatannya jauh, tapi aku tak keberatan mengejarnya, yang penting aku bisa lari dari tempat gelap ini! Aku berlari mengejar cahaya itu, dan saat aku berada di depannya, tiba-tiba cahaya itu yang malah menyerapku. Aku menutup mataku saking silaunya, dan saat kubuka mataku, aku sudah berada di sebuah… tempat, seperti terowongan yang panjang._

_E-eh?! Tempat ini bergetar dengan hebatnya, seperti mau runtuh! Aku segera melindungi kepalaku dengan tanganku. Lho? Batu yang runtuh itu menembusku, tidak melukaiku sama sekali. Aku pun tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku mencoba menangkap batu yang cukup besar yang jatuh. Ajaib! Tubuhku serasa seperti hantu! Hei, bukan waktunya mengagumi tubuh sendiri dulu sekarang! Aku harus tahu apa tujuanku dikirim ke tempat ini! Aku melihat beberapa mobil-mobil sengaja menambah kecepatannya dan beberapa orang yang di dalam mobil segera keluar dari mobilnya. Pandanganku langsung tertuju kepada enam orang yang berlari mendekatiku, sepertinya mereka baru keluar dari sebuah bus. Tapi aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka. Lalu aku mendengar suara laki-laki yang rasanya sangat familiar di telingaku. Saat aku menengok…_

"_Tempat ini mau runtuh! Cepat, kita harus segera keluar!" seru seseorang yang berlari mendekatiku._

_Aku melihat keenam orang itu sibuk berlari. Lalu aku mengikuti mereka, toh aku tidak terlihat bukan oleh mereka? Itulah kegunaan tubuh transparan seperti hantu! Hahaha…_

_Aku langsung shock ketika melihat keenam orang itu yang sebenarnya. Kazune-kun, Himeka-chan, Kazusa-chan, Micchi, Jin-kun, dan… aku sendiri! Aku pun bingung sendiri, kenapa aku bisa melihat diriku sendiri? Kalau aku Karin asli, lalu siapa yang berlari itu? Kulihat Kazusa-chan, Himeka-chan, Micchi, dan Jin-kun sudah berhasil keluar dari terowongan. Sedangkan diriku yang lain dengan Kazune-kun masih sedikit lagi dari jalan keluar terowongan. Aku ingin membantu mereka, tapi apa dayaku, menangkap batu pun aku tak bisa. Aku pun hanya bisa mengawasi mereka saja. Aku mendongak ke atas mereka, takut ada batu yang akan jatuh. Gotcha! Perkiraanku benar, ada batu yang cukup besar yang akan menimpa diriku yang lain._

"_Hanazono-san, awas!" teriak Micchi._

_Aku melihat diriku yang lain terkejut dengan teriakan Micchi dan mendongak ke atas. Tapi sepertinya Kazune-kun lebih cepat menyadarinya._

"_Karin, awas!" seru Kazune sambil mendorong tubuh diriku yang lain._

_Alhasil, yang akhirnya jadi korban adalah… Kazune-kun! Dia terjepit oleh batu yang cukup berat yang tadinya hendak menimpa diriku yang lain. Betapa terkejutnya aku, apakah ini nyata? Tidak… tidak…! Ini hanya mimpi, Karin! Mimpi!_

"_Kazune-chan!" seru Himeka._

"_Kazune-sama!" seru Kazusa._

"_Kazune-kun!" seru Micchi._

"_Kujyou!" seru Jin._

"_Kazune-kun!" teriak diriku yang lain. "Kazune-kun! Bangunlah! Kumohon, bangunlah!"_

_Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku dan menutup mataku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat kelanjutannya! Tolonglah, _Kamisama_! Bawa aku pergi dari tempat naas ini! Aku tidak mau lagi menyiksa hatiku lagi dengan melihat pemandangan ini! Tolong bawa aku pergi, _Kamisama_, siapa saja! Siapapun, tolong bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini!_

* * *

"Hah… hah… hah…" aku segera bangun dari mimpi yang sangat mengerikan itu. "_Yokata_… hanya mim… pi…"

Aku melihat ke arah jam wekerku yang bergambar anime Kamichama Karin. Jam masih menunjuk ke angka 3, artinya jam 3 pagi. Aku berusaha untuk menutup mataku kembali, tapi mataku sepertinya menolak tegas. Akhirnya aku memikirkan kembali tentang mimpi itu. Aku pun menyusun rencana agar masa depan kami tidak seperti mimpiku yang mengerikan itu. Mataku sepertinya mulai menyerah sekarang, aku mulai mengantuk. Aku pun akhirnya terlelap lagi.

* * *

Kriiiiiiiiinnnnggg… kriiiiiiiiinnnnggg…

"Hoooaaahhhmmm…" aku merenggangkan tubuhku dan membuka jendela kamarku. "_Ohayou_, _minna_!"

1 jam kemudian, setelah kami mandi dan beres-beres kami pun pergi menggunakan mobil. Awalnya yang lain ingin pergi naik bus, tapi aku menolaknya. Karena di dalam mimpi kami pergi dengan bus, jadi untuk mengantisipasi, aku mengusulkan untuk naik mobil saja.

Di perjalanan, Kazune-kun sibuk menyetir, yang lain sibuk melihat pemandangan, sedangkan aku sibuk memikirkan mimpiku yang menyeramkan itu. Perasaanku sekarang gelisah, takut, dan bingung. Aku melihat jam tanganku. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya aku melihat jam di jam tanganku.

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat tidak tenang, Karin," kata Kazune.

"Eh, ti-tidak kok! Tidak ada apa-apa," balasku.

"Baiklah," kata Kazune.

Aku pun mencoba untuk tenang. Aku menarik napas dan menutup mataku, lalu menghembuskannya. Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sudah sampai di mana kami. Aku tersentak saat melihat kami sedang berada di dalam tempat gelap seperti terowongan yang panjang, tepat seperti yang ada di mimpiku. Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_.

"Kazune-kun, apa nama terowongan ini…?" tanyaku pelan.

"Sasago, Terowongan Sasago," jawab Kazune santai

Aku segera merasakan getaran di terowongan itu. Batu-batu kecil mulai berjatuhan dari atas. Seketika saja aku langsung panik.

"Kazune-kun, kencangkan laju mobilnya! Teman-teman, siap-siap untuk keluar dari mobil!" seruku.

"Ada apa memangnya, ini kan hanya batu ke…" tiba-tiba batu lumayan besar menimpa mobil bagian depan Kazune.

"Kecil? Kau bilang ini kecil?" tanyaku. "Cepat _guys_, kita harus keluar dari mobil lalu terowongan ini!"

"Kami sedang berusaha!" balas Kazusa yang kesusahan membuka pintu mobil.

Akhirnya kami pun berhasil keluar dari mobil dengan selamat sebelum akhirnya sebuah batu besar menimpa mobil kami. Kami pun langsung berlari ke arah keluar terowongan. Tidak ada yang peduli dengan mobil kami yang sudah hancur tertimpa batu besar. Kami terus berlari menyelamatkan diri kami.

"Tempat ini mau runtuh! Cepat, kita harus segera keluar!" seru Kazune.

Deg! Ini… ini benar-benar _déjà vu_! Perkataan Kazune sama dengan perkataan Kazune yang ada di mimpiku. Tapi aku menepis pikiran itu. _Ini bukan _déjà vu_… ini bukan _déjà vu_…_ pikirku.

Tapi sia-sia saja. Kejadian saat ini sangat mirip dengan mimpiku. Kazusa-chan, Himeka-chan, Micchi, dan Jin-kun sudah berada di luar terowongan. Sedangkan aku dan Kazune-kun masih sekitar dua meter lagi menuju jalan keluar Terowongan Sasago.

"Hanazono-san, awas!" teriak Micchi.

Aku terkejut, dan aku melakukan seperti diriku yang lain di mimpi, mendongak ke atas dan terdiam. Aku terdiam bukan karena melihat batu yang datang ke arahku, melainkan terdiam memikirkan kejadian ini, kejadian yang sama dengan kejadian yang ada di mimpiku. Berarti, kalau kejadiannya sama, yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah…

"Karin, awas!" seru Kazune sambil mendorong tubuhku.

Aku terlempar cukup jauh dari tempatku tadi dan yang kulihat di sana adalah… Kazune yang terjepit oleh batu yang cukup berat. Aku menangis melihat Kazune-kun yang terjepit. Menangis karena yang terjadi di dunia nyata ternyata sama dengan mimpi mengerikan itu. Aku sangat shock dengan insiden ini, napasku masih belum teratur, dan air mata masih terus mengalir dari mataku.

"Kazune-chan!" seru Himeka.

"Kazune-sama!" seru Kazusa.

"Kazune-kun!" seru Micchi.

"Kujyou!" seru Jin.

Aku mendengar teriakan teman-temanku. Sungguh mirip dengan yang di mimpi. Akhirnya mulutku juga mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti yang di mimpi.

"Kazune-kun!" teriakku. "Kazune-kun! Bangunlah! Kumohon, bangunlah!"

Kazune tidak bergerak sedikitpun, tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan. Banyak darah mengalir dari tubuh Kazune. Aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah tragedi ini.

"Kazune-kun! Aku tahu kau masih hidup! Bangunlah!" seruku. "Kumohon bangunlah! _Kamisama_, kumohon, bangunkanlah Kazune-kun!"

Aku tidak sanggup melihat keadaannya! Aku segera memalingkan mukaku ke arah teman-temanku. Mereka semua terlihat sangat shock, sedih, frustasi, dan perasaan yang lainnya. Aku tahu itu, karena aku juga merasakannya. Malah berkali-kali lipat daripada yang mereka rasakan. Aku meluruskan pandanganku lagi, melihat Kazune-kun yang tergeletak lemas terjepit batu berat.

"_Kamisama_, tolong jangan lakukan ini pada Kazune-kun! _Onegaisimasu_!" seruku sambil mendongak ke atas dan menangis, juga sedang memeluk tubuh Kazune. "Tolong jangan beri aku cobaan seberat ini, _Kamisama_! Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya! Kumohon, bangunlah, Kazune-kun!"

Sepertinya _Kamisama_ mendengar doaku. Kazune pun akhirnya bangun meski dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan mulut yang masih mengalirkan darahnya. Teman-teman dan aku terkejut melihat Kazune-kun masih bisa membuka matanya meskipun itu terlihat berat.

"Ka… rin…" itulah kata pertama yang diucapkan Kazune.

"Kazune-kun! Kau bangun! Kau masih hidup!" seruku yang masih menangis karena kejadian tadi.

"_Go_… _menna_…" Kazune melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jangan bicara dulu, Kazune-kun! Kami akan segera membantumu lepas dari batu ini!" kata Micchi.

"Doroooonngg…!" seru Jin.

Kami berlima mencoba mendorong batu yang menjepit Kazune. Sudah berkali-kali kami mencobanya, tapi berkali-kali juga gagal. Kami mulai kelelahan mendorong batu yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun itu.

"Su… dahlah… kali… an… tidak… usah… me… mak… sakan… di… ri… kali… an…" lirih Kazune dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Tapi kami tidak mau kehilangan kau, Kujyou!" balas Jin.

"To… long… dengar… kan… per… min… taan… ku… dulu…" kata Kazune makin pelan.

Kami berlima segera mendekati Kazune dan bersiap mendengarkannya. Aku penasaran, di mimpiku aku belum sampai sini, karena aku langsung bangun.

"Ka… rin… ber… jan… ji… lah… pada… ku… bah… wa… sete… lah… aku… ma… ti… kau… tidak… akan… berpa… ling… dari… ku…" kata Kazune.

"Tidak, Kazune-kun! Kau tidak akan mati sekarang! Para petugas sedang di jalan menuju ke sini!" tukasku.

"Ai… shi… teru… Ka… rin…" kata Kazune sambil membelai rambutku dan mengelus pipiku.

Tangannya pun melemah dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuannya tadi, aku pun langsung menggenggam tangan Kazune yang sudah tak bernyawa itu dengan erat. Tak ayal lagi, air mataku yang tadinya berkurang sekarang malah bertambah deras. Orang yang selalu di sampingku, yang selalu menjadi tempat pelampiasan perasaanku, orang yang kucintai… kini telah pergi untuk selamanya…

"KAZUNE-KUN…!"

* * *

"Ayo kita pulang, Karin-sama," ajak Kazusa pelan sambil menepuk bahuku. "Kazune-sama tidak akan senang kalau Karin-sama sakit hanya karena berhujan-hujanan seperti ini,"

Aku masih terdiam, memikirkan tragedi yang menimpa kami berenam dan merenggut satu nyawa dari kami. Aku menatap batu nisan Kazune dengan tatapan pedih. Hatiku rasanya sakit jika mengingat saat-saat bahagia kami. Tapi aku tahu, aku tidak boleh melihat ke belakang. Aku harus melanjutkan hidup ini meski tanpamu, Kazune. Aku pun memberikan sebuket bunga untuk kuburan Kazune.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berpaling darimu, Kazune-kun," bisikku pada kuburan Kazune. "Kalau kau bertemu tou-san dan kaa-san-ku di akhirat, tolong minta restunya ya,"

Aku tahu, kuburan tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, bukan? Tapi aku tidak menghiraukan pernyataan 'kuburan tidak akan bisa menjawab'. Bagiku, selalu ada Kazune yang akan selalu mendengar dan menjawabku. Meski dia tidak akan menjawabnya secara langsung padaku, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memerlukan jawaban langsung darimu, Kazune. Simpan saja jawabanmu untuk hari dimana aku akan menyusulmu, Kazune.

Aku pun pergi menjauh dari kuburan bernama Kujyou Kazune menyusul teman-temanku. Tapi tiba-tiba serasa ada cahaya lembut menyelimutiku. Cahaya lembut itu berasal dari belakangku. Dan saat aku membalikkan tubuhku…

"Karin," panggil seseorang yang paling kurindukan, Kazune.

Kazune-kun? Entah bagaimana kami bisa bertemu dan bertatap muka seperti ini, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah senang dapat berhadapan dengan pemuda yang kurindukan, kusayangi, dan kucintai ini.

"Terima kasih sudah mau berjanji kau tidak akan berpaling dariku, Karin," kata Kazune lagi.

Aku tersenyum. Syukurlah, ternyata dugaanku benar, dia selalu mendengarkanku dan menjawabku. Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya lebih lama lagi, tapi…

"Waktuku sudah hampir habis," kata Kazune. "Aku akan mengunjungimu lagi kapan-kapan,"

Aku mengangguk.

"Oya, tentang restu orang tuamu…" kata Kazune sebelum pergi. "Aku sudah bertemu mereka dan meminta restunya, mereka mengizinkan, jadi aku akan menunggumu di sana sampai waktunya tiba, Karin,"

Aku tertawa kecil dan melambaikan tanganku kepada Kazune. Bayangan Kazune pun hilang diterpa angin. Aku pun segera berbalik dan pergi menyusul teman-temanku yang sudah jauh meninggalkanku. Aku akan menunggu dan berusaha sebaik-baiknya sampai hari itu datang, hari dimana aku akan menyusulmu, Kazune…

**Owari**

**Readers, Rie-chan baru muncul lagi dengan fic oneshot pertama Rie…! Bagaimana, readers-senpai? Lumayankah? Bagus? Jelek? Tentang fic yang 'Yuujin's Plans to Get Together' nanti dulu ya… soalnya Rie masih ada ujian lagi selama 2 minggu #Jadi curhat#, jadi maaf kalau bakal telat update-nya… ^^**


End file.
